The Eighth Grade Formal
by PinkHeartSakura
Summary: The dance is coming up and Syaoran doesn't have a date! Sakura decides to take the matters into her own hands and holds a contest to find Syaoran a perfect date. Unknown to Sakura, Syaoran is trying to ask HER to the dance. RxR! Rated T just in case
1. Round 1: The Contest Begins!

**For those who don't know what an Eighth Grade Formal is, it's the first "real" dance that a middle schooler ever has, and it occurs during the eighth grade. Enjoy!**

**I do not own CCS.**

* * *

"Syaoran! Syaoran! Wait up!" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran stopped and turned around as slowly as he could, giving himself as much time as he could to battle the blushing. Unfortunately, her face was an inch away from his, setting multiple blush bombs off, and sending his efforts to fight them to a land far, far away.

"Do you have a date to the 8th Grade Formal?" she inquired.

_Ahh! Is she going to ask me to the dance? Ooh… should I say, "Sure!" or maybe I should tell her that I like her..._ "Uh… not yet."

"No one has asked you yet?"

"N-n-o."

"But, you're the hottest, cutest, smartest, kindest… I mean, like, nearly every girl in the eigth grade likes you!"

_Except for you…_ "Well, I'm not that-"

"I know!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, cutting Syaoran off." "I'll go tell everyone to come to the theater after school… yes. That's a good idea…" she mumbled, "Hey Syaoran, come to the theater after school, okay?" she added, turning around and sprinting to class, telling something to everyone she saw. "Bye!"

"A-alright. See you there." he whispered.

For the rest of the day, his brain was in turmoil. He needed to come up with a plan to ask her to the dance! Should he do it by sticking a note in her locker? Or asking her at lunch? He wracked his brain for ideas, but to no avail. All his ideas were too corny! He wanted to ask her casually, but romantically. Way too fast, the day whizzed by, and before he knew it, he was sitting on a chair, on the stage, in the theater.

Meanwhile, after telling everyone she bumped into about the meeting after school, she asked the teacher to announce that everyone had to meet in the theater after school. _This is perfect! I'll find Syaoran a date if it's the last thing I do._

At the end of the day, Sakura was standing with a microphone on the stage, facing the audience. The theater was packed with murmuring students.

"Today, we'll be deciding who gets to be Syaoran's date to the 8th grade formal!"

A portion of the audience squealed and screamed, where another grumbled about this being a waste of their time.

Syaoran's face turned ghostly white as he realized what this was about. "Oh crap."

* * *

"The start of Round 1, begins now!" Sakura screeched. Turning to Syaoran, she whispered in his ear, "Are you gay or bi?"

"OI?" he shouted in surprise, "No!" _Awww man! If she thinks I could be gay, then she has no idea whatsoever that I like her! Why does this have to be so hard?_

"The following people may leave the theater at the designated exits! Those with dates already, those who are male, those who aren't going to the dance, and those who do not like Syaoran at all, may leave." she announced.

After all the people left, some cheering, some grumbling, there were about 100 girls left in the room. They were sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting if they have to surpass any more rounds of expectations. Sakura grinned at them, and gave a reassuring wink.

"You guys are the finalists of Round 1! Congratulations! The next round will take place in Penguin Park, after school! You will have 45 seconds to spend with Syaoran, and he will choose who the 10 finalists are! You do not have to use all of your 45 seconds, though. Good luck, and see you in two days!" she said, ending round one. In response, the girls quickly ran out, screaming, to start their planning.

"Darn you, Sakura! Why did you have to get me into this mess?" Syaoran grumbled, "And why do they act like I'm some famous celebrity anyway? And why do you make it sound like this is a contest to win a date with a famous celebrity?"

"Because, my dear friend, you are the heir to the Li Company, and therefore, whoever gets a date with you will have a chance to get married to you and become the wife of an extremely rich and good-looking husband!" she teased, "So it's natural that I have to make it a big deal!"

"Hey, why are you only doing it for me? Do you already have a date?" Syaoran inquired, crossing his fingers for her to say no.

"I'm not coming." she replied simply, "I rather be at home playing cards with Touya!"

"What if someone asks you to it?"

"I might go if I want to go with them. I don't know yet. There's so much fuss over what to wear, but I guess Tomoyo's business is going well because of that." Tomoyo was her best friend. She was a fashion designer, even at such a young age. She could make a dress in one or two days, and design a dress within a class period. She was making a couple extra dollars by selling her dresses to the girls. "Anyway, you're gonna be at Penguin Park in two days, got it?"

"S-sure." He sighed, as he resigned himself to her torture. Maybe he can come up with a perfect way to ask her to the dance. _After all, I will be sitting in a chair for and hour or so, listening to girls ramble about how perfect they are. Might as well not waste it._

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's so short, but I couldn't really think of what else to put in the first chapter. The second and third chapters are already written, and are just being edited and revised, so no need to worry about me not continuing the story. All reviews are welcome, unless they're offending. And check out my poll on my profile!**


	2. Round 2: Chatter

The next day, Tomoyo was found standing quite angrily by Syaoran's locker. As soon as he was in reach, she dragged him into an empty classroom. She threw him forcefully into a chair, and stood over him, sticking her face into his.

"Are you even going to _try_ to ask her to the dance?" Tomoyo exploded, "If you don't, Sakura won't have her happy ending, and more importantly, I won't have a cute couple to film and make her dress!"

Syaoran shrunk in his seat, and cursed himself for allowing a girl step all over him like this. But currently, Tomoyo was raging like a forest fire! Who wouldn't be scared of a Tomoyo who can't get to film her favorite subject?

He recomposed himself, in order to look more confident, and firmly stated, "I will ask her to the dance, so go ahead and start her dress."

Tomoyo grinned innocently. "I already did!"

Syaoran sweat-dropped, watching Tomoyo skip off happily. "Now I have to ask her… else get murdered by a crazy maniacal woman."

**Day of Round 2**

"Round 2… BEGINS NOW!" screamed a very enthusiastic Sakura, setting a timer to 45 seconds.

While listening to the girls ramble, and trying to pick out 10 girls, a plan hatched in his mind. He asked the girls to line up after they had their time with him, and picked out the girls. The selected girls were in a corner, jumping up and down, hugging each other, as the rest started to leave disappointedly. Feeling sorry for them, Sakura announced that each of them could have a hug from Syaoran, shooting a glare in his direction.

Obediently, he went down the line, and gave out 91 hugs, to squealing girls, who couldn't believe their luck. The almighty Syaoran was hugging them!

"Hey, Syaoran! You only picked 9 girls!" Sakura pointed out.

"No, I count 10 girls."

"Can't you count?" Sakura was clearly exasperated with him.

Syaoran smiled.

"1," he said, pointing to a tall, pale skinny girl, with straight black hair and black eyes, numbered 45.

"2," he said, pointing to a rather petite girl with blond bouncy curls and big baby blue eyes, numbered 66.

"3," he said, pointing to a medium sized girl with brown wavy locks and brown eyes, numbered 87.

"4," he said, pointing to a curvy red head, with cute freckles, complimenting her grey eyes, numbered 2.

"5," he said, pointing to a punk styled girl with her hair spiked up and dyed blue, and hazel eyes, numbering 53.

"6," he said, pointing to an obvious girly girl, with her strawberry blond locks curling out, and bright blue eyes, heavily brought out by mascara. She was wearing a white tank top, hugging her curves, with a baby pink half sweater on top. A pink and white plaid skirt showed of her lengthy legs. She was the queen of the school, and many thought that she was a perfect match with Syaoran. Although Sakura questioned his picking of her, since he obviously despised her, his eyes seemed to tell her that he had a plan. Truly, he wanted to shove it in her face that Sakura was the only one for him, and she didn't stand a chance. Stacey was her name, and she numbered 76. She had this smirk on, looking at her competitors like they were dirt. "My dear soon to be boyfriend, is this the best competition for me you could have picked?" she whined, as if it was hurting her to be so close to her inferiors. Syaoran just gave her one of his dazzling smiles, and that shushed her up.

"7," he said, pointing to a shy girl, with short brown hair and brown eyes, surrounded by rather large glasses. Stacey labeled her as a nerd. She numbered 91.

"8," he said, pointing to a straight brown haired girl, with dull green eyes. She looked as if the only thing keeping her awake was the sight of Syaoran. She numbered 14.

"9," he said, finally pointing to the last girl in line, a purple-black haired girl with red eyes and fishnet gloves. She was labeled as a goth. Number 24.

Sakura smirked. "See? They're only 9 girls here!'

Syaoran took a deep breath, "And 10." he said softly, pointing at her.

Sakura's eyes softened, but she obviously still didn't understand that he liked her. Then, false realization hit her, and she said, quite skeptically, "Mister, don't think that's going to get you out of this contest!"

Syaoran grinned, but his eyes were disappointed. _Well, at least I know how I'm going to get her to go to the dance with me! I just have to survive the next couple rounds…_

"Finalists, congratulations!" Sakura smiled at them. "In 5 days, come to the Tomoyo's model runway dressed up. It doesn't have to be a dress, but look nice. You will be modeling for Syaoran, and he will be choosing 3 lucky girls!"

The girls filed out of the park, except Stacey. She walked over to Syaoran and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You _are_ going to pick me, right? After all, I'm the perfect match for you!" she whispered in his ear, batting her eyelashes. This seduction allows Stacey to have many, many, male servants, worshiping the ground she steps on.

Syaoran looked straight ahead, appearing to indifferent to her efforts. Stacey kissed him again.

"Bye babe!" she said, overly sweet. When she received no reaction, she pouted, and started to head home. As soon as she was out of sight, Syaoran's face twisted in disgust. "Idiot girl."

"Why did you pick her, if you hate her?" Sakura questioned.

"I want to shove it in her face that she has no value to me. Maybe then she'll get off my back." Syaoran said harshly.

Sakura gave him a look, and sat on the swings. She closed her eyes, and let the sunlight kiss her face. The wind circled her, and made her auburn hair fly. Syaoran looked at her lovingly, for when she was this happy and at peace, so was he.

"Hey, don't forget. I picked _you_ as my tenth finalist. You have to dress up too!" Syaoran reminded.

Sakura snapped out of her calm, and glared at him, with a pout forming on her face. "You know how much I hate dressing up!"

"And you know how much I hate having girls pawn over me. We're even now, ne? You were the one who had the idea of dressing up." He paused, thinking. "Ah! You have to tell Tomoyo that you're using her runway, correct?

"Yeah," she answered, suspicious.

"Well then, all I have to do is tell her that you're one of the contestants now!" he said, leaving the horror unspoken. _Heheh. Now Tomoyo will sure dress her up nice enough for me to pick her! If she ran down the runway in a T-shirt and jeans, and I picked her, it would be way too obvious._

"SYAORAN LI!!!! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT!" Sakura screamed in his ear.

"Too late!" a melodic voice called, as Tomoyo emerged from the shadows of the trees. "I have the perfect thing for you!"

Sakura sent death glares to both of them, and stomped out of the park, heading home.

"Nice try." Tomoyo retorted, "But you know how oblivious she is. You actually have to ask her—directly.

"I know."


	3. Tomoyo and the Dresses

**Here's the 3rd chapter! I know. I lied. This chapter isn't shorter the the rest. In fact, it's longer. I combined chapter 3 and 4, because they actually both had to do with dresses. =D Enjoy!

* * *

**

Tomoy, Sakura, and the Bridesmaid's Dress

"Tomoyo," Sakura whined, "Do I have to wear this?"

She was holding a white sleeveless dress at arms length. Vines of pink blossom graced the bottom, and a long cut ran up the right side.

"Please?" Tomoyo begged, "Try it on!"

Definitely not taking no for an answer, Tomoyo shoved her into a closet, and locked the door._ Now she has to try on the dress. I know it will fit her perfectly though, after all, I took measurements of her last night during the sleepover. Sakura fell asleep quite quickly._ Tomoyo giggled at the memory. Sakura sprawled out on the bed while Tomoyo had her measuring tape out.

_Bam. Thud. Bam. Thud. _"let me out!" Sakura screamed, kicking and punching the door. "I don't want to wear this dress! It's too… too… it's too much like a wedding dress! Or a bridesmaids dress, anyway." She was correct. The dress indeed looked like a cross between a summer dress and a bridesmaid's dress. (**A/N: Good guess winterkaguya…except I have a feeling that you were just kidding around.)**

"No it doesn't. A bridesmaid's dress for you would have more pink and more frills." Tomoyo stated matter-of-factly, "Just put it on."

"But…" Sakura's voice lowered, "I don't think I can fit into a sleeveless dress. I've never worn on before."

Tomoyo smiled understandingly. "You're not that flat-chested, Sakura." she encouraged, "And besides, I already fitted it so it should fit you perfectly!"

Sakura could be heard grumbling from the other side as she slipped into the dress. Tomoyo unlocked the door and gasped.

"Look at yourself! Most girls can never pull off wearing a tight fitting white dresss! Ever wondered why most dresses are ivory? But look at you! It accentuates your every curve!" she gushed.

Sakura looked in the mirror. The slit on the dress showed off her long legs, and the top only revealed a little bit. _Tomoyo must have remembered that I like to dress conservatively. _The dress hugged her small waist, and continued to flow down her legs like a water fall. When she walked, ripples formed on the dress. She had to admit, she looked really good. The dress was perfect! But apparently, it wasn't perfect to Tomoyo. She ran around Sakura adding marks all over the dress.

"Maybe some sequins here, here, and here. Or perhaps some more flowers around here…" she murmured to herself. "Nothing less than perfect for my dear Sakura!" she sang when she was finished.

"Tomoyo." Sakura warned flatly, "I will only wear this once. And then you're going to keep it."

Tomoyo nodded reluctantly. _Anything to get her to wear the dress._ A thought struck her, and her face lifted into an expression of excitement. "But I get to do your make up and put jewelry on you!"

Sakura marched back into the closet after sending a glare in Tomoyo's direction. She emerged with the dress casually slung over an arm. "Here you go!" she said, backing out the door, tossing the dress to Tomoyo. "See you!" Sakura continued to rush out the door before Tomoyo could dress her up further.

"Hmmm… too bad Syaoran didn't ask her yet. I need to see if this dress fits her!" Tomoyo sighed disappointedly. She was holding a slightly more casual dress in her hands. Then, she hurried over to the many racks of jewelry, slowly looking at every piece, deciding what Sakura was going to wear. Finally minimizing her choices down to a couple different necklaces, earrings, and bracelets, she placed them in a box, and put it on her bed for later decisions. She then carefully laid the dress out on her table, and set to work adding sequins, sparkles, and flowers, all over the dress. _She's definitely going to outshine Stacey!"_

* * *

**Tomoyo, Stacey, and the Very Short Dress**

"Tomoyo, darling!" a prissy voice called. "I need a dress for the contest!"

Tomoyo looked up, annoyed. She was reading a book in the school library when Stacey entered. "Stacey. Come to my house if you want a dress. Not the school library." she retorted. Worried that Stacey might disturb the peace, she got up, and led Stacey to her home, which was half a mile away from the school.

"Tomoyo! Why don't I just get my chauffeur to drive us?" Stacey complained. "Your house is so far away! And I'm wearing high heels too!"

"Your problem. I was about to get my chauffeur too, but I didn't want you to be seated in my car."

_What is Tomoyo talking about? She doesn't have a chauffeur. I'm the richest girl in school! That's why I'm so popular. But she hangs out with that brat, Kinomoto, and my Syaoran, so she must be not as rich as me. But I could barely afford a chauffeur! How could Tomoyo- _Stacey got cut off as her eyes were laid on the castle before them.

"Here we are!" Tomoyo grinned, seeing the look on her face. "You know, just because I'm filthy rich doesn't mean I want to step all over people."

Stacey just wordlessly followed Tomoyo, gaping at the house that was twice as big as hers. _There must be something wrong with this girl if she's richer than I am, but isn't trying to be in my group!_ she concluded.

Leading Stacey down a path, she opened a door to an average sized house. In fact, from the outside, it appeared to be a normal house.

"Aren't we trespassing?" Stacey asked.

"Uhh… This is my private house. You know, for my dresses. My mom bought it for me after I made 50 dresses." she replied, snorting at the surprise written on her face.

Once inside, dresses were pinned to the wall, on racks, and even folded up in neat piles. "So what kind of dress would you like?" Tomoyo asked, businesslike.

Stacey smirked as she described a dress to Tomoyo. With a nod, she went into another room, and came back with 10 dresses that fit her criteria. "Your choice." she stated.

After trying each one on, and sending pictures of herself to her friends, she finally picked a green mini dress. It was _very _revealing. Also sleeveless like Sakura's, and ending an inch below her butt, it showed off her figure- and a lot of her skin. _Although she looks a bit like a slut, she looks hot._ Tomoyo admitted. _Wow. My dresses must be really good if they can make _her_ look good._

"$150" Tomoyo said.

"What? For this piece of crap?" Stacey cried, pointing at the dress. "I should get it for free! After everyone at school sees that I went to you for a dress, they all will too!"

"Take it or leave it." Tomoyo replied with a straight face. "If you think it's a piece of crap, then leave it. I'm sure one of my other clients would love it."

Stacey groaned as she threw 50 dollar bills at her. "Fine." She stomped out the door, but came back in a couple seconds. "Umm… I don't know the way out." she said reluctantly, her face red.

"Hey, William, can you come to my dress house?" Tomoyo talked into her phone. A moment later, a man dressed in a T-shirt and jeans came parking in front of the house in a golf cart.

"Did you need me, my lady?" he asked, slightly bowing.

Stacey gaped.

"Willy, I told you to call me Tomoyo! Just because you work for me doesn't make you under me." Tomoyo explained. "I just need you to escort this brat home. And tell Robert to drive her home in the small limo. I don't need her to touch my limo." Turning to Stacey, who looked peeved, she continued, "And Stacey, Robert is my chauffeur."

With that, Stacy was swung over William's shoulder, and carried out to the small limo. Tomoyo grinned to herself. She hated showing off how rich she was, but that time, it felt good. As soon as Stacey was off her property, she burst into laughter, looking at the three 50 dollar bills. "It only cost $60 to make that dress. It definitely didn't need that much cloth."

She walked back into the house, and looked at all the pictures that she had taken. The other 8 contestants had already visited her, and picked out a dress. She gave it to them for 5 bucks, her usual price. She had no need for money, but over-charging Stacey was too tempting to pass.

Laying out the pictures on the desk, she looked at the girls, decided who would probably be the lucky girl to make it to Round 4. Stacey automatically went to Round 4, and so did Sakura. _And I'm pretty sure I know who's gonna get picked, when she reveals herself. _Tomoyo mulled, eyeing a certain red eyed girl.

Robert and William showed up at her door, reporting their duty. She gave them both each a $75 tip, "Thanks for putting up with her!"

* * *

**So, please RxR! Feel free to give me suggestions via reviewing or PMing. I only have the basic plot, so suggestions are definately welcome. Taking my poll is also very welcome. Thank you to the one person who actually took it! (I voted twice because I was trying to figure out out it works)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Tomoyo, Sakura, and the Dreaded Runway

**Hello! Did any of you guys think that I abandoned this story? ...probably. I didn't want to post the next round yet, but I didn't know what to put as a filler chapter...Until I had another dream. **

**If you guys don't want to read this chapter, it's fine. Like I said, this is just a filler chapter, so it's a tad boring, and doesn't affect the story really. But if you have the time, please read! It's not that long AND it describes the runway building thing. Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter, and the 4 people who _took my poll _! Love you guys!**

**And in this story, magic doesnn't really exist... except Kero if I decide to put him in. So no cards. And if I decide to put Touya in, then he'll play a small role, maybe chaperoning the dance? Guys, if you have suggestions, please share! **

* * *

"Come in!" a tall lady with short brown hair said. She was Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother. When she heard that Sakura was going to walk down the runway, she insisted that she let Sakura practice beforehand! "You look so cute! Even in your sweats!"

Sakura blushed. It seemed to run in Tomoyo's household that she were to be called cute at every visit. Even the maids squealed at the sight of her. "T-Thank you. Do you know why Tomoyo called me here?" Sakura was still clueless of the fact that she was practicing to be a model, for if she did, she would surely run away.

"Errmm… No. Not at all…" Sonomi lied uncomfortably.

Eyeing the woman suspiciously, she walked through the revolving doors, and stood there, eyes huge and jaw to the ground.

It was humongous! The inside of the building was shaped like a hexagon. On one side, there was a stage. Heavy velvety red curtains with gold trimmings hung over the stage, hiding most of it. Stairs descended from the edge of the circular stage, There was a runway that was attached to the middle of the stage. Not being too long, nor too short, it reached to the middle of the building, so that all the photographers could see the model. On the both sides of the hexagon next to the stage were TVs covering the entire wall. Each TV was separated into 4 screens. On one wall, the top screen had the sponsors displaying on a slideshow. On the other wall, there were pictures of Tomoyo in slideshow form. The second screen, on both walls would have a picture of the current model. The third and fourth screens on both walls would have 4 different view of the model. Currently, however, the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th screens were all black.

On the rest of the walls, there were balconies, for the photographers and audience. There were 4 levels in addition to the ground floor.

Taking all this in, Sakura wobbled to the runway, stood there, looking at the screens. Suddenly, the screens flicked off. Then, Tomoyo's voice came over the speakers giving instruction to the maids. They flicked back on, with pictures of Sakura playing along to "bouncy" music(**A/N: You know, the music that makes you want to bounce in your seat and makes you smile)**

"H-h-HOE???" Sakura cried out in surprise. Cherry blossoms were dumped from the ceiling and covered the stage, runway, and Sakura. "HOE? TOMOYO! WHAT IS THIS?" she screamed, understanding that it was set up for _her _to practice modeling.

Completely ignoring her, Tomoyo, who could be found on the top floor, yelling into the microphone, continued yelling instructions. The velvety curtain was pulled back, revealing a light pink curtain to hide back stage. Lights from the ceiling were flashing, to stimulate cameras.

Sakura let out a curse under her breath. This time, she measured her situation bad enough to be able to curse without feeling guilty. "TO-MO-YO!!!!!!! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Coming, my dear!" Tomoyo called sweetly into the mic. She took the elevator, and within seconds, she was dragging Sakura to the dressing rooms.

Being threatened by Tomoyo, ("If you don't follow my instructions, I'll cut the dress so it shows off your butt") Sakura sat down in a chair, with Tomoyo lecturing her.

"So, as you figured out, I will be teaching you how to model my clothes today." Tomoyo began. Before Sakura could even utter any words out, she continued, "And I don't care if you think that it's a waste of time because Syaoran's not going to pick you. My Sakura's going to look ten times better than that…Stacey…" Tomoyo said her name with venom heavily dripping from it. True, Stacey wasn't bad. She was just your average prep, taking it a little too far. It wasn't her fault that her parents were never home, to correct her mistakes and give her the attention she wanted. But if anyone tried to take Syaoran away from her Sakura, she would have to pay.

"T-Tomoyo? Syaoran's not mine." Sakura noted cautiously, not wanting her dress to get shorter.

Tomoyo blushed, realizing she said the last part out loud. "Hmm…" she sighed, dismissing that comment, "I think we'll make you practice with your sweats on. No need to dress you up." _Yet._

"Okay! When this light turns green," Tomoyo pointed to a little light above the entrance to the stage. "You start walking!" Tomoyo hurried onto the runway. "Okay! Just walk down the runway!"

Sakura casually walked back and forth on the runway.

Tomoyo climbed onto the stage. Rolling up the magazine she was holding, she started to whack Sakura somewhat lightly. "Shoulders back! Stand up straight! Smile!"

Sakura tried it again and again, until her smile was genuine, and her walk became a strut.

"Now to do your routine! Enter stage. Strut. Strut. Twirl. Wink. Strut. Strut. Exit Stage. Got it?"

Sakura cringed while winking, earning another whack. "Why do I have to wink at Syaoran?"

"Because it makes you look cuter!" Tomoyo replied, as if that's the most obvious thing in the world.

After many tries, Sakura finally nailed the twirl, and winked without cringing.

"Alright! Time to put you in a dress!"

The dress was a simple sundress. Nothing special. But it made Sakura feel pretty, therefore strutting more confidently. Unfortunately, she still hated it.

"Why do I have to do this? It's not like Syaoran's gonna pick me anyway!" Sakura complained, even though Tomoyo already explained, "He only picked me as the tenth contestant to torture me!"

"Exactly- in order to let you have the full experience of modeling, you must strut and strut and twirl-" Tomoyo replied.

"Enough practicing! I got it already!" Sakura cried anxiously, pulling away from Tomoyo's cluctches. Shrinking from Tomoyo's glare, she strutted down the runway, and exited the stage gracefully. "Happy? Can I _please_ get out of this dress now?"

"Fine." Tomoyo grumbled.

Hurriedly, Sakura changed back into her sweats, and gave Tomoyo the dress. With a grunt, Sakura stomped towards the door. _I've been stomping a lot lately…_she thought to herself. _Oh well. I'll do whatever it takes to get Syaoran a date! He deserves a girlfriend who loves him. And that will stop girls from fawning over him. _She giggled at the thought. Just last week, a bold curly haired brunette glomped him and refused to let go until he admitted that she was cute. Tomoyo got it all on tape and gave it to the girl, to the horror of Syaoran. The rest of the week had girls curling their hair like their life depended on it.

"Hey! Get your butt back here Sakura! I said you can get out of the dress! Not stop practicing! Now get on these 4 inch heels and get back to strutting!"

Sakura looked at the body guards forcing her back to Tomoyo. Eyeing the heels in Tomoyo's hands, only two words occurred in her mind. _Oh. Crap._

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you even read it? If you read it, please review! Critics are welcome, as always. I'm not expecting many reviews for this one though, so if you don't feel like it's worth reviewing, don't bother! I still love you guys either way. XD**

**mmm... The next chapter will be Round 3. See ya!**


	5. Round 3: Dresses and the Runway

**Hi! PinkSakura's back! Sorry for the late update. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Round 3 begins… NOW!" a sweet melodic voice called over the speakers. "As you know, Sakura is the tenth contestant, so I, Tomoyo Daidouji, will take over as host! Welcome to the Daidouji Walkway!"

Behind the big velvety curtains, nine girls were racing to get their dresses on. Sakura, on the other hand was still staring at her dress. _Tomoyo tricked me!_ The dress now looked like a wedding dress. As in the _bride's_dress. Tomoyo decided to fancy up the dress up a notch. Well, up many, many, MANY notches.

Pearls lined the wavy top of the dress. Many new flower petals were embroidered onto the skirt part of the dress. The top part now ended in a beaded fringe, tiny bells at the end to secure the pink beads. Such beads were also scattered across the dress. A layer of translucent pinkish-silverish fabric was added over the skirt part, yet the designs on the original skirt showed through easily, almost as if the additional layer of fabric wasn't there.

She, Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran's best friend, will have to strut, strut, twirl, wink, and exit stage in a dress worthy of being in the best wedding departments, in front of an audience. _Speaking of the audience, Tomoyo makes it sound like the audience is huge! Ahh! S-s-cary! I'm nervous! What if there are photographers? _Sakura risked a peek through the curtain and sweat dropped. The building was next to empty. On the top level, Tomoyo was ranting to her hearts content on how kawaii nine of the contestants were (excluding Stacey, of course, yet Stacey didn't care. "I'm hot. Not cute." she explained to the remaining [not] listening girls). In front of the walkway, there was a single chair. And on that chair, there was a very attractive heir to the Li clan.

Sakura giggled, seeing the expression on Syaoran's face. She expected a look of boredom, or annoyance. She saw a look of eagerness, excitement. "I guess even Syaoran can't resist the chance to see girls strut down the walk way in revealing clothes."

"Or he's waiting for to see sexy old me." Stacey said skeptically, smirking at Sakura.

"You're in 8th grade." Sakura reminded her.

"SA-KU-RA!" a shrill voice screamed. "Why aren't you in my dress?"

Stacey decided to escape while she could.

Taking a breath, Sakura pulled all of her courage together. "I am not wearing that dress Tomoyo."

"Oh yes you are missy! Follow me to the dressing room. We have nine girls to go before you! Plenty of time to fix your make up."

"Hoe? But you did that already! I came here _an hour early_ for that!"

"But I didn't get to perfect it! After you put on your dress, your make up surely will mess up!"

_Crap. Another half and hour with the devil herself._ She had been saying "crap" a lot lately…

An idea sparked. "Don't you have to announce the girls' names and decribe the dress?"

"I recorded myself already. It's playing, hear it?" Indeed, Tomoyo's voice was blaring over the speakers, talking about girl 1.

With that, Sakura was dragged to her doom- err.. I mean the dressing room.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was watching the contestants.

_They're all pretty, thanks to Tomoyo. But not as pretty as Sakura! _Remembering that he still had to pick a girl out of the 8 girls (Stacey had to be forced to the last round, so he could shove it in her face that Sakura was better than her, and Sakura obviously had to get to the final round. He has to pick 3 girls out of the ten to go to the next round.), he watched the 5th girl walk down the walkway. _Next is Stacey._He thought to himself, grimacing.

Stacey had gotten the dress tailored. In other words, she took a pair of scissors to it. There were now cuts in all the right spots, and the dress was cut even shorter. Because rumor had it that Syaoran's favorite color was green, she had a choker necklace with a huge emerald in the middle, and dangling green earrings. _Look at him gaping at me. It's obviously ME who's gonna win!_

_WHO LET HER OUT OF THE HOUSE IN THAT DRESS? Oh. Right. She changed here. I should get a picture to blackmail her later. _

_He's taking a picture of me! In your face Sakura! _Stacey, like Tomoyo, could easily tell when sparks fly. Unfortunately, being blinded by her lust for Syaoran, she thought that Sakura liked Syaoran, not the other way around.

After long minutes on the stage, the tape recorder had run out of things to say about the dress, and was telling Stacey to get off the stage. Strangely, it seemed that Tomoyo anticipated that Stacey would maximize her time on stage, flirting with Syaoran.

3 girls later, a girl caught Syaoran's eye. Red piercing eyes glared at Syaoran, daring him to say something. Her hair that was usually in a tight bun was let loose in two pigtails. Her black make up was gone, to be replaced by light, natural colors. A red, curve hugging curtain hung from her neck, ending at her knees. Red strappy sandals graced her feet.

"Mei-Meiling?" Syaoran stuttered.

The girl's eyes softened, and she let out a smile. "Hello, my baby cousin. I can't believe that I have to dress up for you to recognize me! Stupid boy."

Syaoran grinned. _That's my cousin!_"I thought you were in Hong Kong! How's mother?"

"Questions after the show. There's still someone you have to see!" Winking suggestively, she walked back behind the stage, and bumped into a glowing Sakura.

"MEILING!"

"Hi Sakura! I'd say long time no see, but considering I'm in your every class…"

"I'm so sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Sakura was clearing ashamed that she hadn't recognized her beloved friend. Tears suddenly sprung in her eyes. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Forgive meeee!"

"No worries. I was supposed to be in disguise anyway. Now go out there and strut!"

Giving one last nervous smile to Meiling, Sakura stepped onto the stage. The lights were shone on her perfectly, giving the full effect of the dress. Silence washed over the room. All eyes were on her.

As she walked, the bells sang quietly, inducing the feeling of peacefulness. The skirt shimmered as walked, and sequins on her dress reflected the sunlight, creating dancing images on the walls.

Syaoran gaped.

Sakura winced.

Tomoyo and Meiling giggled.

Stacey looked on with envy.

_Tomoyo did a good job. She looks amazing. Then again, does it really matter what she wears? She'd look pretty in a potato sack._Syaoran winced when he realized how corny his thoughts were. _Ahh! She winked at me! Ohmigosh!_ Syaoran winced. _Now I sound like a girl. What love does to you. _He imagined that Sakura was walking towards him on his wedding day. Smiling, and obviously happy to see him. Her sudden change in expression snapped him out of it though.

_Ahh! I almost tripped! I hope Tomoyo didn't catch that! Hoe? Syaoran's looking at me funny... I just have to make it back to the stage and behind the curtain, and I'm done! Almost there! Three more steps...DONE!_

Sakura froze after she passed the curtain. "I didn't trip! Oh my gosh! Tomoyo! I didn't trip!"

"You were still expecting to trip after you went through Tomoyo's intense training?" Meiling questioned.

"How did you know that I went through intense training?"

"Tomoyo invited me to watch!"

All those in the room sweatdropped. "You knew?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Of course! It's Tomoyo, you're talking about. Besides, I swore her to secrecy after she figured me out." Meiling answered, seeing that Tomoyo was trying to excape Sakura's wrath.

Syaoran's voice cut through the curtain. "Is it done? Can I go home now?"

"Oh!" Sakura sprinted up to the microphone as fast as her heels would let her.

"Round 3 is FINISHED! Syaoran will now pick three of the contestants. Then, each of you will have one day to spend with Syaoran. You may do anything you wish! Good luck girls! Syaoran will confront you after the show and schedule you into his week." She looked down at Syaoran

The girls quickly changed out of their clothes and raced to the exit door, lining up expectently.

Syaoran first walked over to Stacey. "You're in. Friday." he muttered.

Then, he went and gave Meiling a hug. "You're in too! I'll come pick you up on Saturday!"

Meiling leaned in to his ear. "Why don't you ask Sakura to come with us on the same day? Then we can all spend a day together. Unless you rather have a whole day with her. Alone." she said teasingly.

Syaoran made a face, and leaned back.

All the girls held their breath. Only one girl to be chosen next! Syaoran's eyes scanned the line, to find Sakura missing. _Where is she?_ He saw a dot of light on his shirt._ What the heck? It looks like the light from Tomoyo's camera._ Looking over to the source of the dancing dot, he found Tomoyo, desperately trying to distract Sakura from heading home. Tomoyo had her camera aimed at him, hoping that he'd notice.

"Oi! Sakura!" Sakura turned her head.

"You're in too!" Sakura blinked, watching the other girls smiled knowingly to themselves and then heading home.

"Again?" she said exasperated. "Since you picked Meiling, which your COUSIN! And now you pick me, why don't you go ahead and tell Stacey she won?"

"Are you turning down a chance to spend a day with your friends? If you want, your day can be on Saturday too, so you can chill with Meiling."

Her face brightened at the thought of playing with Meiling. "Okay! But only for Meiling."

* * *

**I think this may be my worst chapter. Sorry! Remember! All types of reviews are welcome. Until next time!**


	6. Stacey's Day

**Ack! I'm so sorry, my readers. I have no excuse. I was just too lazy to write. I changed a line near the end in the third chapter, and I changed Chapter 5's ending. I know it was 'dodgey' as one of my reviewers commented, so I made it less dodgey? Please go back and reread it. Or skim it through.**

**I don't really know how to make sure that my story isn't 'rambling' but isn't "dodgey' either, so this is my attempt of trying to not be dodgey. I personally think it's rambling, but it's longer, ne? In fact, it's over a third longer than my longest chapter so far! Enjoy!**

* * *

Syaoran woke up with a start. His dream was frightening-at least to him. He was watching all his items, friends, and family disappear one by one. It scared him horribly. Then, Sakura reappeared, and he felt happy, despite knowing that everything was gone. He was happy, even when Sakura was his only possession. That scared him the most-knowing how hard he'd fallen.

"Sakura…how do you do it?" he murmured with a slight smile. Looking at his calendar, the smile quickly dropped. Sakura had taken the liberty of marking his calendar with the dates that he'd have to spend with the girls. Her day, however, wasn't marked. Naturally, Syaoran marked it in himself. The dreaded smile was playing at his lips again. _Spending a whole day with STACEY! What I go through for you, Sakura. _Pulling the velvet deep green curtains away from the balcony window, the rising sun illuminating his face, his mind wandered to all things beautiful. _Sunrises, sunsets, waterfalls, cherry blossoms…Sakura._

*****

Stacey stepped out of the shower, and she wrapped a fluffy pink towel around herself. "Today's the day! What to wear! What make-up to put on!" she exclaimed. Even if she only wanted be able to say that she went out with Syaoran, the actual chance itself to go out with the best looking guy was really exciting. _Hmm… I, Stacey Kim, will go out with THE Syaoran Li. I wonder why he rejects all the girls that come to him. He said that he wasn't gay, so… Maybe he's waiting for a special someone. I bet that I'm that someone! _She concluded. _I guess I should thank that Kinomoto girl for setting me up with him…_ Pushing that 'disgusting' thought of having to talk to that girl out of her mind, she sauntered over to her closet, flipping through her clothes.

*****

Half an hour later, Tomoyo was at a door. _Ding dong…_The sound of the bell could be heard resonating through the house. _The house sounds kind of empty._ Tomoyo mused. Light footsteps were heard gliding down the stairs, and the door flung open.

"Hi Syao-baby!" Stacey sang, with her eyes closed in excitement.

"Uhh…" Tomoyo stuttered, struggling to keep the bubbling laughter down. She watched Stacey peek out of one eye and turned red, first from embarrassment and then from anger.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure that you don't try anything funny, like threatening him to pick you. If Sakura came, you would frame her for rigging the contest, ne?" Tomoyo answered brightly.

Silence fell over, with Tomoyo innocently smiling at the girl, and Stacey fuming from the change of plans.

"Oi, I'm here." Syaoran called casually. He looked as if he didn't put any effort in looking nice, with a crinkled dark blue t-shirt and khaki shorts, yet he still looked good. He looked at the scene before him. A girl fuming over an apparently innocent girl… "Am I interrupting something?"

"SYAO-BABY!" Stacey screamed, snapping out of her trance and glomping him. Pulling her head back so he could properly see her face, she pouted, still clinging to him. "Tell that girl to back off. She's not even in the contest, so she has no chance of getting picked by you!"

"Uhh… I actually asked her to come along, as I'm not comfortable around girls I don't know. And where did the 'baby' come from?" he replied, staggering a bit from her sudden weight.

"Oh. Well. Um." Stacey smartly replied.

"Let's go!" Tomoyo called, pulling out a video recorder.

"You're going to film her?"

"No, I'm going to film the grass."

Stacey just looked on confused.

Silence.

"Well, let's go to the movies!" Stacey finally said, thinking that it would give her private time with Syaoran.

"Great idea!" Tomoyo agreed, thinking of the awkward situations Syaoran would be forced to go through. Plus, she would be able to film them for laughs.

Hopping off Syaoran, Stacey twirled around, showing him what she was wearing. A hot pink sleeveless shirt was hugging her body, ending mid belly button. She was wearing a white pleated mini skirt low, revealing a wide strip of skin. After glomping Syaoran, her shirt lowered a bit (lot), and barely covered the essentials.

Syaoran stared, causing Stacey to look down smugly. "Like it?" Any regular eighth grade boy would have turned suddenly horny, and love the view of a girl's 'things' spilling out of her top. It certainly helped that she went braless.

Of course, Syaoran wasn't the average boy. His mind was still innocent enough, and was disgusted at the sight. "Pull up your shirt. Or even better, go change." he stated, somewhat harshly. Sakura had erased next to all of his harshness.

"What, can't control yourself?" Stacey teased, trying to be hot. "How about we go to the pool instead?"

Grunting, he started for the theater. _If that was her everyday clothes, I wonder what her swimsuit looks like. Ugh._

Pouting, Stacey followed, purposely pulling her shirt down a tad bit lower. "Wait for me!"

Tomoyo was left forgotten, filming the entire scene. _Typical Stacey. Acting as if she was in high school. I wonder how Syaoran will react if she were to pull her top all the way down…_

_*****_

A while later, they were in front of the ticket booth. "What movie would you like to watch?" A tall brown haired guy asked. Stacey gaped. That guy was hott(with a double T).

"Hey cutie. Can you get me and my date two tickets to that movie?" She pointed, leaning a little, so that he had a good view. _He must be in his senior year! Surely Syaoran will get jealous. And even if he doesn't, I will still score a hot _older_ boy. _

"Ummm… miss, please pull up your top. You're in a public place. As in with younger children." the man told her as politely as he could. Looking at her date, his eyes filled with annoyance, then shock, followed by anger. "You! Brat! What are you doing here with this _person_?" Realizing that the girl next to the brat was confused, he plastered on a forced smile and gave her the tickets. "He will be with you in a moment!" Seeing that no one was around, he stomped outside and pulled Syaoran up to his eye level.

"I thought you loved my sister! Why are you going on a date with that b****?"

"Touya, I'm spending an entire day with her _because_ of your sister. She thought that me going to the dance dateless is so horrible, that she took the matters into her own hands, and Stacey is one of the contestants. I was planning to pick Sakura in the end, since I forced her into being one of the contestants."

"You didn't ask her yet." Touya asked, annoyance dripping from every word. "You. Are. Very. Slow. Even for my tastes. Do you know how many guys could steal her? Guys that I don't know personally? Even YOU are better than all those guys who've come over to the house. I've had to talk to them each because Sakura is so afraid of hurting people's feelings!"

Syaoran cringed, thinking of what the boys had to go through. "Alright, alright! The contest ends on Monday, so only 3 more days."

Keeping up tradition, they had a fierce glaring contest before Touya let him go. After watching him scurry off with Stacy, he turned to the hidden girl behind the tree.

"You're not going to show Sakura that footage, right?"

"Hmmph. You saw me. Of course I'm not going to. Syaoran has to tell her himself." Tomoyo concluded. "Now give me a ticket to the same movie! I have to film them!"

"On me." Touya said, upon giving her the ticket. "Make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

*****

"Hey, do you even know who that guy is?" Syaoran asked Stacey.

"Why? There's no need for jealousy, I was just flirting."

"Oi, that guy was Sakura's big brother. I wasn't jealous. I just thought it was strange that you called your enemy's big brother a 'cutie.'"

Stacey blinked. _That was her brother? So good looks run in her family…_She thought with envy.

Syaoran looked at her expression with curiousity. He had never seen that look before, as the people he was surrounded by were never jealous. "What are you thinking?"

"Uhhh…. Uhh…. We should go to room 4 now! The movie's about to start!"

"In half and hour."

Stacey nervously searched for a response, but came up empty handed. Therefore, she did the only sensible thing. She dragged him into the theater, not seeing the raven haired girl following close behind, giving off a somewhat evil aura.

"Ohohoho! I wonder what movie she picked." Tomoyo glanced at her ticket. It was a horror movie. "Ooh. Clever Stacey. But I don't think he'll let you touch him just because you're afraid."

And she was correct. Stacey faked a scream when the audience screamed and shivered when she saw others shiver. In reality, she didn't even pay attention to the movie. Her mind was on how to get Syaoran to accept her touch. _Might as well force it. He's too shy to take the initiative._

During the climax of the story, she clambered onto Syaoran's lap. "I'm scared. Can you hug me? Or hold my hand?"

Syaoran looked at her, trying to find her real motive, but saw her tears. Fake tears, but still tears. And he was soft on 'crybabies' as he told Sakura. So he let her sit in his lap and he lightly hugged her, squeezing her hand every time she screamed. Many times, she slumped a little bit, so her 'things' were grazing the top of his arm, but he just moved his arm down, in order to stay away from it. _Oh well. I tried. _

Tomoyo, on the other hand, was seated right behind them, video taping them. _This is precious. _

After the movie was over, Stacey pretended to fall asleep on him, in order to stay on him a little longer. He fell for her trick, and carefully lifted her bridal style out of the theater.

"Hey Stacey. Wake up! Wake up!" Stacey peeked open her eyes to see his expression and shut her eyes immediately, but Syaoran caught it. So he dropped her.

She fell.

The surrounding people laughed.

"Don't pretend to do things like that. If I wanted to carry you around, I would have done that already." Syaoran scolded her.

Picking herself off the ground, she realized how low her clothes were. Syaoran noticed too. But she didn't make a move to pull it up.

"Turn around, Stacey."

She obeyed. Syaoran hooked his index fingers at the top of her shirt and pulled it up. Then he pulled up her skirt. "Keep it like that, or else I'll have to go buy you other clothes."

Stacey nodded, but was ecstatic that he touched her voluntarily. _His hands were on my back! And less than an inch from my butt! Wait 'til I tell my friends!_

Syaoran spotted Tomoyo in front of a McDonalds, and started over. "Lunch." he told her.

"At McDonalds?" Stacey pouted. "I thought you were rich! Can't we go to an Italian restaurant?"

"What are you talking about? McDonalds is a great place to eat lunch when you want to eat as quickly as you can. You know, "fast" food?"

Stacey forced a laugh at his joke.

"Huh. It wasn't a joke."

*****

The trio was now in Penguin Park, looking at the children play. Syaoran wanted to play on the swings, but decided that it was an activity for only him and Sakura strictly. So now they were sitting under a tree. Well, Syaoran was sitting on a branch and Tomoyo was running around, taping the children. "They're almost as cute as Sakura!" she explained. Stacey was standing stiffly next to the tree, afraid of all things nature. They got her clothes dirty.

"Syaoran, why are we here? The icky children are bothering me!" she whined. The kids playing tag had bumped into her many times, and almost got her skirt dirty.

"Icky children? I think they're rather cute." Syaoran retorted.

"Ah… well… uhh…" she didn't want to oppose him, but she couldn't just change her mind.

"Fine. Let's go to the pool. But if you wear anything too revealing, our day will be over." He was careful not to say 'date.'

"Why? Afraid that other guys might fancy me?" she questioned, making her voice as innocent as she could.

Syaoran just rolled his eyes and hopped out of the trees, heading to the pool, followed by Stacey and Tomoyo.

Avoiding the bother of going home and changing, he just bought the girls and himself swimming clothes. (**A/N: I don't want to say 'suits' because I don't think bikinis fall into that category)**

Syaoran's shorts were plainly green, while Tomoyo's one piece suit was lavender with purple flowers. Stacey picked out a hot pink bikini, that, at Syaoran's demands, didn't reveal too much.

When they got to the pool, Stacey laid down and started sunbathing in an isolated corner. Syaoran noted this, and a malicious grin formed on his face. He walked to the corner of the pool near Stacey, and canon balled into the pool. He jumped pretty high, because Stacey was completely soaked.

"YOU EFFING B******! YOU GOT ME SOAKED!" Stacey screamed.

"Isn't that the point of going to a pool?" Syaoran questioned. "And did you just call me a mean name?" Syaoran added childishly.

Stacey eyes widened, seeing that it was Syaoran.

"Well, sweetie, I guess you're right." Grudgingly, she sat at the poolside, watching Syaoran swim around. Occasionally, he came and splashed her, but otherwise, he had multiple swimming contests with Tomoyo, and her boyfriend, Eriol, who conveniently was there too.

Before they knew it, the sun was about to set, and their stomachs were growling. Feeling bad for splashing Stacey earlier, he treated the three of them to an Italian restaurant.

"Ah! This must be the best part of today's date!" Stacey said, "Italian food is my favorite! And it's so romantic and classic!"

"Correction. Today was for me to get to know you before I finalize my answer. And I brought you here because if I didn't Sakura would have my head." he corrected, remembering the phone call he had last night.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Syaoran! If Tomoyo tells me that you didn't bring her to a restaurant of her choice, I will have your head!"_ _Sakura's voice shrieked through the phone._

"_Y-y-yes ma'am!"_

***END FLASHBACK***

Stacey shrugged. It was better than nothing, right? "So, what did you learn about me?"

"Well, 1. You hate children, 2. You don't like swimming, 3. You're afraid of horror films, yet you're able to fall asleep during them, and 4. Your choice of clothing is kind of…uhh…" he tried to find a synonym for 'sluttish' "Different from my tastes. Otherwise, you're not too bad." he finished.

"Huh. Stacey, that was a partial compliment! He never gives out compliments, even partial ones!" Tomoyo noted. _Well, at least to people like you. _She added in her head.

Stacey beamed, and the rest of the dinner went by smoothly. By the end of it, they were all full, even Stacey. Syaoran had force fed her, telling her she was too bony.

Tomoyo got a ride home with her body guards (she was the heiress to the Daidouji family).

"Well, I had a fabulous time today!" Stacey stated brightly.

"Me too." Syaoran forced out between his teeth.

Stacey leaned forward, as if expecting a good night kiss, but Syaoran just raised his eyebrows and turned his cheek, so her lips crashed into his cheek. "Good night, Stacey. See you Monday."

Stacey watched him go wistfully. _Maybe I'll kiss him at the dance._

* * *

**So, did you like it? Press the button and review! Any types of reviews are welcome!**


	7. Just Like the Old Days!

**I'm so sorry! FORGIVE MEEEE!!! I'M SO SORRY! SO SO SO SO SORRY! I'm melting, I'm melting... melting, melting. forgive meee!!!**

**Here's my excuse, which happens to be a good excuse!**

**The Friday before I was to post up my story, I finished the chapter. I knew what I wanted to do in this chappie, but writer's block attacked anyway, so I just summerized the ending. As soon as this dreaded block goes away, I will attempt a better chapter for Chapter 8. **

**As fate would have it, I went to my uncle's swimming pool that day, and tripped over a pointy rock. Don't ask, I'm just clumsy like that. I started bleeding like crazy, but strangely, it didn't hurt... So I was stuck in bed for the next couple days. *crap, i missed my deadline* **

**Then, I get a phone call the my grandma, who was on vacation in Vietnam, got ran over by a motorcycle and needed a family member to sign the hospital papers. So the family shipped my mom overseas. Wonderful, eh? My aunts didn't think that my daddy could handle working and taking care of me and my brother, so they forced me and my brother to go to their houses, and passed us around like toys. *Aiiii... the deadline!!!* Unfortunately, I lost my flash drive thingy, and couldn't post this up at my cousin's house. So finally, my dad took a vacation from work and forced my aunts and uncles to give us up. **

**BUT THEN! I had sleeping problems, and didn't sleep whatsoever in like, 36 hours, and got sick. My dad forced me into bed, again, and I recovered enough to look at the computer screen without getting the urge to vomit. **

**And through all that, I still can't find a way to elaborate the ending. So, I'm really REALLY sorry! Enjoy my longer chapter, even if the ending's kinda ...dodgey?**

* * *

After that awkward encounter with Stacey, Syaoran started for his house. _Right, left, right, left, Sakura, left, right, Sakura… WHAT? Where did Sakura come from? Ugh. I'm becoming obsessed._ _Or maybe…_

"It's just looovvveeee…" a deep voice sang.

"Well, I was gonna say that I was going crazy, but…Wait, what the…Who are you? Where are you? How can you hear my thoughts?" he said, rapidly scanning his surroundings.

"You speak your mind a lot, you know." A higher pitched voice scolded.

"Where are these voices coming from?" Syaoran cried out in fear. Suddenly, he was aware of bright lights behind him.

He was next to a park that seemed to appear out of no where. Or he was just too deep in his thoughts. Even though it was dark out, there were bright lights surrounding the playground. Adults, who wanted to revisit their childhood, were there, playing on the swings and such. On the edge, there was a scruffy old man singing.

"_It's just love _

_Why must our children play in the streets  
Broken hearts and faded dreams  
Listen up to everyone that you meet  
Don't you worry, it could be so sweet  
Just look to the rainbow you will see,  
The sun will shine till eternity  
I've got so much love in my heart  
No one can tear it apart…"_ he continued singing.

**(Disclaimer: This song does not belong to me. It's Love Generation by Bob Sinclair)**

Next to him, there was a couple, talking. The woman was playfully smacking her husband's head.

"Sometimes, you should keep your thoughts to yourself! There is no need to tell the waitress that you think she should walk with her back straight! You're lucky that she took it as a joke!" the woman continued.

Oh. No one was talking to him. Syaoran concluded that he was going crazy. _I better get home before my insanity catches up with me…Sakura, you're ruining my life! Bu tactually, I don't really mind._

*****

"WAKE UP SAKURA!!! TODAY'S YOUR DAY WITH THE BRATS!" Kero, a magical flying teddy bear screamed. Sakura had found him near a candy shop, eating up candy that his owner-cough, I mean friend, Yue, bought for him. Over the years, Kero had constantly bothered Yue, and one day, it was just too much. So Yue lured Kero to the forest by piling lots and lots of candy there.

"Touya threw my Bratz away already…" she mumbled, further burying her head under her pillow.

"Augh. You're still not awake yet!" Kero exclaimed as he pulled the pillow off her head and proceeded to hit her with it.

Giving up, he glanced at the clock. It read 7:45. _Kid is getting here at 9 with Brat, which gives Sakura more than enough time to get ready and eat breakfast._

"Hey, Sa-ku-ra!" Kero sang, an idea forming in his tiny head, "It's already 8: 55! Aren't Syaoran and Meiling getting here soon?"

"HOOOEEEE! Already? Why didn't you wake me up?" Sakura shrieked as she jumped out of bed to take a shower and brush her teeth.

"Because it's only 8," Kero replied smugly, as he watched Sakura run out of the bathroom, finished with her 5 minute shower.

Sakura froze in action, one hand keeping her towel up, and the other looking through her closet. "Pardon me, Kero?" She grabbed her pink alarm clock and looked at it. 7:50. Flames erupted, flaring in her eyes, giving off smoke through her ears. "I could have slept for 15 more minutes, Kero. FIFTEEN MORE MINUTES!"

Kero looked up, and the smirk was wiped off his face. _Oh no! _He dove into the nearest drawer and held it shut. "Forgive me, my queen! All hail Queen Sakura! All hail Queen Sakura! Or would you rather be a princess? All bow before Princess Sakura!" he wailed.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, keeping her laughter under control. "I forgive you. But you're still deserving of a punishment. No dessert tonight!"

At the sound of howling, she grinned and continued picking out what she had to wear. Keeping in mind that Tomoyo was coming, she decided that a T-shirt and jeans wouldn't do. _Maybe a sundress?_ She looked through her closet until her eyes fell on an especially pretty, yet casual, one, perfect to match the falling cherry blossoms outside…

*****

Meanwhile, Tomoyo walked into her lavender room with a tray of tea. A child maid was following her, insisting that it was her job to carry the tea.

"No-no, my dear Rika. You do what I ask you to do. I can carry the tea myself!"

"But you never ask me to do anything." Rika countered. She grew up earning everything herself, and being paid for doing nothing felt wrong.

"Fine. You can go make the beds. Then go to the stables and give the horses exercise." Tomoyo smiled, knowing that Rika loved to ride the horses.

With a curtsey, Rika hurried off.

"Meiling, wake up!" Tomoyo called to very lazy sleeper, sprawled out on the bed.

"Come on, Tomoyo! You kept me up 'til one in the morning, planning on how to set up the two lovebirds! I still can't believe you forced me into a sleepover because of that! Let me get some sleep."

"But today's the day of the meeting. We have 30 minutes to get ready before we head over to Sakura's house." Looking at her tray, she selected a cup of ice water and dumped it on her guest.

"Ugh! Fine! I'm getting up." Meiling stood up and shuddered from the sudden chill. Giving a Tomoyo a look over, she saw that Tomoyo was in one of her outfits, with her hair down in her signature look. "You're done?"

Tomoyo just nodded as she set up the tea table in her room. Glancing up for a second, she saw Meiling slip into the bathroom. Putting the newly cut flowers into the small centerpiece vase, she looked at the full length mirror.

Her so-black-it's-almost-blue hair cascaded down her back, naturally curling into ringlets at the ends. A blue headband kept stray strands from her face and complimented her casual light blue dress. A midnight blue ribbon was tied around her waist into a large ribbon, gracing her slender back. It ended at her mid calf, with the skirt poofing out a little. Dark blue glitter formed shapes of flowers at the hem of the dress and at the low V-neck neckline.

Meiling skipped out of the bathroom wearing a red baby doll top and white shorts. She walked over to Tomoyo's rack of jewelry, and picked out a couple brangles to wear and dangly earrings. "You don't mind if I borrow these, right?"

"You can have them!" Tomoyo replied, turning her head to examine Meiling's outfit. "Not bad. Your fashion sense has gotten a lot better. But add the ruby belt."

"Hey! I had to dress badly before, else someone would have recognized me!" she protested as she took the brown belt with red I-Can't-Believe-They're-Not-Real! rubies off the rack.

"Of course," Tomoyo said skeptically, "Now sit down and eat your breakfast! We're going to be late."

After stuffing 3 pancakes down her throat, Meiling looked up. "Hey, why aren't you at Sakura's house forcing her into one of your dresses? Aren't you worried that she's just going to throw on a t-shirt and jeans?"

Tomoyo just smiled, her eyes wandering to the window, and further to the cherry blossom tree outside. "I gave her a dress a while back. I bet that's the one she's wearing now."

*****

Everyone was getting ready, except for those at Stacey's house. What was she up to? Two of her most trusted friends were with her, Nathalie and Maggie.

"Stacey! Why would you wake us up so early? We need our beauty sleep." the two complained.

"I have to go follow Syaoran, because Kinomoto might try something." Stacey stated, determined.

The girls glanced at each other before squealing in unison. "We're going on a spy mission! We should dress in black!"

"No. We should dress in bikini tops and shorts. Did you see how hot it is outside? Everyone will be wearing them. We need to blend! If they go into the movie theater, we can just slide a t-shirt on." Stacey explained, while handing the girls their outfits. "I heard that they're meeting at Kinomoto's house. Let's go."

With that, they stalked out of the house, sneaking towards Sakura's house. They were so into not getting seen by the group, they didn't notice the weird looks they got. (3 eighth graders in bikini tops appear to be playing spy. What would you think?)

*****

Neighbors who walked by smiled at the girl's innocence. The family in home behind the girl peered from behind the curtain, looking on with loving eyes. A relatively short dress graced the girl's figure. It was the shade of the pinkest cherry blossoms with embroidered flowers scattered on the hem. A wide belt in a darker shade of pink was worn on her above her hip, defining her small waist. The skirt poofed out then in, ending right above her knee. The sleeves were the slightest bit poofy. At the moment, the wind was blowing gently, hugging her as the petals of the blossoms swirled around her. The girl herself was twirling in the mist of it, eyes closed and enjoying the feeling.

As the wind died, the girl smiled as her eyes laid on a boy.

"Syaoran!" Realizing something, however, a blush quickly crept up onto her face. "How long have you've been standing there?"

"Long enough." he replied, giving her a reassuring smile. _She's so pretty when she acts so innocent._ "You didn't look stupid, don't worry."

Sakura blushed, looking down at her dress. "Do you think it's too much? I mean, Tomoyo made it for me a while back and told me to wear it when I felt like it. When I saw that my tree had finally bloomed…" She continued to flatten out her dress, wishing that it wasn't so poofy. "The material feels nice against my skin though! It keeps me cool."

"I'm glad!" a feminine voice sighed in relief. "I was worried that you would burn under this hot sun!"

"Tomoyo! You decided to come too!" Sakura cried in joy. Now it was going to be like old times. "With your camera…" _Exactly like old times._

"Yo." Meiling simply said. "Let's get going! Can we go to the market?"

Sakura grabbed Meiling's hand and ran towards the market near the beach- in her opinion, the best one in all of town. Tomoyo followed, the video camera taped to one of her hands and dragging Syaoran with her other hand.

Not far behind, three girls were walking casually behind them, eyebrows raised at the childish (at least to them) outfit Sakura wore.

"Who in their right mind would wear such a thing? She looks like a 5 year old!" Stacy said disgustedly.

"Well, you have to admit that it fits her personality. I think she looks kinda-" Nathalie started, but trailed off when she received a fierce glare from the other two. "Stupid." she finished her sentence, hoping that her friends bought it. _Well, I guess she does look kinda stupid. Of course! What was I thinking before?_

Soon, a market came into view. It was actually a long row of shops, so outside, some inside, facing the ocean.

"Ah! Look at this pin! It's so pretty!" Sakura bubbled, stars in her eyes. "Oooh! This necklace is pretty too! And so is this purse!"

Unbeknownst to her, Syaoran was behind her, carrying multiple boxes and bags of everything the girls wanted. Even though Sakura didn't ask for anything, he was determined to spoil her. Sakura never noticed that the pin she pointed to was snatched up by him, to be bought along with the necklace and purse.

"Sakura. I think you should stop pointing out the things that you want." Tomoyo whispered.

"Why?" she inquired, totally confused.

Tomoyo jerked a thumb in Syaoran's direction. "You're going to bankrupt him. He's been buying all the things you mention!"

"HOOEE???" Sakura screamed, "Syaoran! Return those immediately! You don't need to spend so much money on me!"

"Technically, I've been buying stuff for Tomoyo and Meiling too."

"But not everything we mention." Meiling put in.

"But I can't help it. Sakura deserves all these things!"

"No I don't! Please? Return them!" she begged.

"No way. I have too much stuff here. Unless you want to spend the rest of the day returning these things, I prefer to spoil you."

With a frustrated growl, she grabbed several of the bags. "At least let me carry some of the bags. But no more buying ANYTHING for me! You still need to buy the winner of the contest a prize, so save some money for them!"

With a nod, Syaoran ventured forward, ending the argument.

A few stores later, Sakura excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving Syaoran left with the two girls.

"I'll go with her!" Meiling volunteered. "Who knows what creepy people hide in that dirty place?" She was right. Even though the poor janitor cleans the bathroom until it sparkles every night, questionable people hide in there and mess everything up.

Syaoran sighed in relief. "I can go buy the prize, now that all contestants are gone!"

Tomoyo nodded. "Whatcha gonna buy?"

"You'll see." he replied, handing all the bags to Tomoyo. "Wait here."

With an encouraging smile, she sat down on a bench watching over the bags. Tomoyo watched Syaoran walk into a jewelry store, followed by a girl very strangely dressed. _She looks kind of like Stacey… I think it is! Hmm… That girl has been following us since Sakura's house._ Tomoyo observed to herself.

In the jewelry store, an elderly man confronted Syaoran.

"Hello! Welcome to my shop! Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Why, yes, I am. I'm looking for a present for my girlfriend. Well, my to-be girlfriend. I'm going to ask her to the dance!" Syaoran confessed nervously.

"Why, who's the lucky girl? Do I see her around a lot?"

Syaoran leaned in and whispered a name to him.

The man's eyes widened and twinkled. "Oh! What a lovely lady. You've got good tastes, my boy. She's such a sweet girl! And very pretty too. I've got just the thing."

Stacey, who was hiding in the next aisle, beamed. _He's talking about me! He's going to pick me! Me! Me! Me!_

She slinked over to the edge of the aisle, and crouched, listening to their conversation.

Syaoran, however, didn't notice the girl and was watching the man curiously. "Where is it?"

The man slipped into the back and reappeared with a fragile necklace. On the small chains, there was a blank heart. Cherry blossoms graced the edges of the heart.

"It's all made of white gold, you know. I can engrave something to either sides of the heart. Would you like it?"

"It's perfect. Can you engrave "S.L. and S.K." on the front, and "Forever" on the back?" Syaoran asked carefully.

"Of course. I'll go engrave it right now! I'll be back in a couple minutes."

_OMG! S.K.! That stands for Stacey Kim! It's me! It's me! I got picked! That Kinomoto girl never had a chance. Maybe I should stop calling her by her last name. But what is her first name? Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore!_

She hurried out of the store, with a huge smile forever plastered on her face. Tomoyo noted this, and watched her reunite with her friends. She rapidly said something, and all three of them jumped up and down, squealing loudly. They hurried off in a different direction, probably heading towards the dress store for the dance.

After a while, Tomoyo watched Syaoran walk out of the store, also beaming. _They seem really happy. I wonder why._ "Hey, Syaoran! Over here!" she called, waving her hands.

"I got the perfect thing for Sakura!" he exclaimed happily, handing the jewelry box to Tomoyo.

She opened it hesitantly, afraid that Syaoran bought something over the top corny, but she caught her breath. The necklace was _that_ pretty. She read the words, and laughed out loud.

"What's wrong? Does it look bad?" Syaoran said worriedly.

"Did you tell the owner to engrave the words out loud, or did you write it down on paper?"

"I said it out loud. Why?"

"Stacey has been following us all day. When she heard you say, 'S.K.', she thought you meant her, Stacey Kim. Not Sakura Kinomoto. She walked out of the store really happy, and now I know why." Now Tomoyo was also beaming. "That means when you pick her, Stacey will be even more surprised!"

Syaoran stared blankly. "Oh." he stated dumbly. _How could I not notice that she was following us?_

"Oh what?" a sweet voice asked.

"Oh nothing!" Syaoran covered, panicking.

"What's in the box?"

"The prize."

"Can I see it?"

"You'll just have to wait." Syaoran stated bluntly, grabbing the box from Tomoyo. He slipped it into his pocket. "Just like all the other contestants!"

Sakura pouted, and hmphed away to the next store.

As soon as she was out of ear-shot, Meiling stuck her hand in his pocket and yanked out the box. "Now let's see if you bought something that's actually worth something!" Climbing up a tree and out of Syaoran's reach, she opened the box. "It's cute. Totally fits Sakura." she approved.

Syaoran glared at her for a second, but then smiled. He just got the approval of the two most fashionable people in school!

Suddenly, Sakura reappeared. "There's nothing really down there. Can we go to the beach?"

Tomoyo nodded, and showed the group a picnic basket that was seemingly created from air. "I came prepared!" She also pulled out sets of bikinis.

Meiling jumped down, and eyed the fence separating the market and the beach. "I think we can jump this. Let's go!" She easily clambered over the fence, followed by the rest. **(A/N: I don't know how Tomoyo climbed over the fence with all that stuff. She's magic.)**

*****

After swimming and jumping waves, they played a round of beach volleyball, followed by a game of Frisbee. At the request of Sakura, they had a sandcastle contest, and Tomoyo's was the most detailed. They covered Syaoran in sand, and then looked for crabs.

Suddenly, in the middle of their crab hunting, a loud rumbling was heard. Sakura blushed.

"Is that a thunderstorm I hear?" Syaoran teased, "Or maybe it's just Sakura's stomach."

"Syaoran! You sometimes even worse than my brother!" But she still headed for the picnic basket.

After filling themselves with food, Tomoyo dropped everyone off at their respective houses.

_I can't wait 'til Monday!_ They all thought before drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

**Well? Well? Was the ending too horribly written to read? Was it not as bad as I think? Please review, but I can't promise when the next chapter's going up. Once again, I have the basic plotline, but...**

**I'm also apologizing for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**I'm still melting, in case you care, so FORGIVE MEEEEEE!**

**Have a good one!**


	8. Her Name is SAKURA?

**I know I said I probably wouldn't be updating soon, but I couldn't sleep last night and just jotted things down. I edited it this morning, and tah-dah!!! Who's complaining? I'll fix Chapter 7's ending sooner or later. But right now, I need to get ready for the new school year(I start on Sept. 8). **

**Enjoy and RxR!**

* * *

As the hesitant sun slowly crept over the horizon, a stray ray of light penetrated the lush leaves of tree tops and illuminated Syaoran's face. **(A/N: I've always wanted to write a sentence like that. Hehe.)** On it was a look of pure concentration. A sword was clutched in his hand, poised to attack the breeze. Suddenly, he broke out in a series of strikes and blows to his imaginary enemy: his nerves. Every time he swung his sword, his nerves lessened. _I'm going to ask Sakura to the dance today! _

An hour went by, and he had to settle with 1% of his original nerves. He was already late! After a quick shower, he threw on a greed plaid shirt, and khaki pants, an outfit picked out by Tomoyo. Slipping the jewelry boxes into a pocket, he rushed out the door to Penguin Park, where he would choose one girl to be his date to the dance.

*****

A couple blocks down the road was Stacey and her friends, conjoined at the arms, marching towards the park. Each had an outfit that matched the others' and a smile on. Strangely, Stacey's posse, including her, had dressed relatively conservatively. Stacey had a one-sleeved dress on that ended a little past her knees allowing the silver gladiator sandals to shine. Lavender tear-drop earrings that hung from her ears along with the deep purple brangles on her wrist complimented the violet shade of the dress.

Natalie had the exact same outfit on, in blue, and Maggie's was in red.

They were dressed to impress, and were confident that Stacey was taking her place beside Syaoran today. What could go wrong?

*****

Similarly, Tomoyo and Meiling was strolling to the park together after meeting up at a corner. Armed with a video camera and smug smiles (they knew that Syaoran unintentionally tricked Stacey), they were ready fro the final day of the contest!

"Do you think Saks will show?" Meiling casually asked, starting up a talk.

"Of course! The entire contest was started by her, so she _has _to come!" Tomoyo replied skeptically.

"If you say so. Do you think anyone else will show up?'

"Probably. The entire grade knew about the contest, and who would miss a chance to see the most popular guy ask out his date? Those with nothing else to do will probably come."

They continued their idle chit-chat as a huge crowd came into view.

"What do you know! You were right! Lots of people came." Meiling exclaimed. "And here comes Sakura!" She was rollerblading backwards with her eyes closed. Her plain T-shirt fluttered against the wind, clinging to her body, as well as the jeans she had on. Very casual.

On the other side, Stacey's gang was marching towards the group. "Oh no." Meiling groaned, spotting the group. "Stacey actually looks really pretty. What if Syaoran does a last minute mind change! You can only expect so much of a guy."

Tomoyo didn't answer, but she continued trudging forward, shoving her way through classmates, and some curious strangers with nothing better to do.

The sight that was bestowed on them was astonishing. Syaoran was gaping at Stacey(who was smirking), and completely ignoring Sakura, who was trying to wake him from his trance.

_What if Meiling/I was right? _

*****

Contrary to what they believed, however, Syaoran was merely gaping at Stacey's choice of clothes. _She's not dressed sl-err.. She's properly dressed! And so were her friends! She actually looks pretty. Mmm.. not as pretty as Sakura. Soon to be MY Sakura. Speak of the devil, is that her in front of me?_

"Syaoran! Syaoran! Snap out of it! You can gap at her at the dance!" Sakura whispered harshly, shaking him.

"Oh… Hmmm? How do you know that she's the one?" Syaoran asked, still in a daze.

Tomoyo and Meiling let a breath go, relieved. Quickly, pulling out a microphone from her purse, Tomoyo started the final round.

"Welcome to the final round of 'Who's Gonna Be Syaoran's Date!' Starting with over 100 girls, we have singled out 3 remaining girls. Today, Syaoran will choose one lucky girl to be his date to the dance!" Tomoyo shouted dramatically. The crowd cheered. "There was one rumor, however, that the contest was just an easier way for Syaoran to ask his date out! That she was picked before the whole contest was started! But maybe it was only a rumor." Tomoyo winked at the crowd, confirming the rumor, and enraging Syaoran. "Now contestants! Please line up by the swings! Sakura, the green-eyed beauty, wearing a T-shirt and jeans, is on the first swing. Stacey, the pretty girl (Tomoyo strained this out), wearing a gorgeous asymmetrical dress, is on the center swing. Last, but definitely not least, is Meiling, Syaoran's cousin, only one of the contestants to join in on the fun." The crowd laughed at this, the idea of a girl getting through the rounds just because she wanted something to do after school. "Syaoran is burying three gifts under the swings. Only one is the true necklace, having Syaoran's and the girl's initials engraved on it." Syaoran was quickly stuffing 3 boxes under the ground below their swings. "Ready! Start digging girls!"

All the girls sat down and lazily started to dig. Sakura and Meiling already knew they weren't going to win, and Stacey already knew she was going to win. So why bother?

Syaoran, on the other hand, was graciously thanking Tomoyo for the idea. Last night, when Tomoyo picked out his clothes, he was fretting on how to ask Sakura to dance. Tomoyo had given Syaoran two 'fake' necklaces and told him to bury them. "No problem." Tomoyo whispered. "Now go back to your station!"

"Now, has everybody found their box?" At their nods, she continued, "On the count of three, open your boxes!"

"1! 2! 3!" the crowd shouted in excitement. They flung open the boxes

*****

Sakura's POV

I rolled my eyes at Tomoyo's excitement. She was just pumping up the crowd! But when 3 had been reached, I couldn't help but open the box with enthusiasm. There was this strange feeling at the bottom of my heart, hoping that it was me who was chosen. But how could that be? We were just friends, nothing else. I didn't like him, did I?

I definitely was not expecting to be picked, so when I first saw the necklace, I gasped. It was awe inspiring. The cherry blossoms that climbed up the heart looked so delicate, but when I stroked them, they held strong. Finally, my eyes scanned over the engraved marks. "S.L. & S.K" I felt a lump in my throat. He picked me. He picked me! I felt surprised, not only because he chose me, but also because of how happy I felt. I glanced at my competition to find Stacey angrily stomping on her necklace and Meiling, who already put on her necklace, was smiling encouragingly at me. She nodded her head, signaling I should look forward. My eyes trailed up to his nervous expression. His hand was outreached to help me up, and I gladly took it.

"Sakura Kinomoto, will you go to the dance with me?"

Silence washed over the park, waiting to hear my answer. Suddenly, before I could say anything, Stacey's shrill voice cracked the tense silence.

"SAKURA? That was her name? Sakura! S.K. stands for _S_akura _K_inomoto?" Stacey stomped towards her friends, and they all hmphed away, the crowd silently laughing at them.

"So, what do you say?" Syaoran asked again. I saw the crowd nodding their heads ferociously.

"I- I- I don't know." I caught a flash of sadness in his eyes, but before I knew it, he was smiling again.

"Will you decide soon?"

"I don't have a dress!"

"Sakura, your dress is already made." Tomoyo piped in.

Still, I didn't know. Would we be going as a couple? As friends?

"I'd have to ask Touya first." I was stalling and I knew it.

"He says it's fine." A voice grumbled from the tree behind them. Touya's head popped out from the side. "It's okay, monster. Just say yes or no."

"We'd be going as friends…" Syaoran confirmed, with a tinge of sadness.

"As friends? Alright."

The whole crowd clapped and cheered, and after a while, dispersed. Meiling pulled me away, towards Tomoyo's house.

"Come on! We need to make sure that your dress fits!" Meiling shouted. Before we rounded the corner, I saw Tomoyo talking to Syaoran. And he looked sad. I wonder why? Was it because of something I said?

*****

"You did it! She's going to the dance with her!" Tomoyo encouraged.

"Yeah, but only as friends. She doesn't like me…" Syaoran replied meekly.

"Hey, you know Sakura. She doesn't know the ways of the heart. Even her own heart is confusing to her. She wouldn't even think about crushing on you unless you brought it up. Try and confess at the dance, kay?" Tomoyo reassured, walking away. "Now I have to fit her dress!"

Syaoran watched her go, and sat down on the swings. _Maybe there's still hope. But I love her. What ever makes her happy is fine with me. _His mind traveled back to the last time he sat on the swings sadly. It was when Yukito, Sakura's first crush, turned Sakura down.

***Flashback***

"_Syaoran, I asked Yukito out today." _

_He felt his heart drop, but also a little spark of happiness. He didn't understand why at the time, but now, he knew. If Sakura was happy, so was he._

"_Syaoran, he said no. He refused my feelings kindly, but it still hurts!" Tears dripped from her eyes._

"_It's okay. I understand. I understand perfectly." He allowed her to lean on him as he grasped her in a comforting hug. Now, he felt glad that he still had a chance, but the feeling of desperation overpowered it. When Sakura was sad, so was he._

***Flasheback Ends***

"Oi, brat. Don't look so down. Be happy that I allowed her to go to the dance with you at all." Touya called from the trees.

Turning his head, he met his eyes, and replied, "Thank you for giving us a chance. I will try my best not to hurt her." Offering a smile, he continued slyly, "Who knows, maybe I'll be calling you big brother soon." And then he sprinted to the safety of his home before Touya could react.

"BRAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

* * *

**So yeah. I know it's shorter then the last couple, but I wrote this to get to sleep so...**

**RxR!**


	9. I'm So Sorry!

**I'm sorry!**

**I cannot contiue this story! **

**I haven't been to a formal dance before, so I don't know what it's like... **

**I probably won't update this until May or June, when I actually have MY eighth grade formal...**

**If you know what it's like, please PM me, and I'll try my best to work off that!!!**

**I love you guys!**


	10. Preparing for the Night:Dressing Up Saks

**Due to some hate mail I got, cough, I decided that a chapter is better than nothing at all. I know I'm stalling, but here's good news! I basically have an idea of what to do, thanks to helpful commentors, who've I've so decently forgotten the names of (sorry!). 3 more chapters and a epilogue to go! Until I'm done.**

**Tomoyo's Prep and Beginning of Dance  
The Rest of the Dance and a not-so-suprising Suprise  
Epilogue**

**Enjoy!**

**EDIT: Oops, the link got messed up. I fixed it...**

**EDIT II: ARRGG!!! Stupid link... Hope it works this time! **

* * *

"May I?" Tomoyo mocked, bowing with her arm in front, as if Sakura was stepping out of a limo.

"Yes, my servant, you may," Sakura smirked, as she put her fingertips on her arm and stepped into her room, followed by Tomoyo.

Staring solemnly at each other, they silently agreed to a deal, and they simultaneously turned back to back.

"1…" Tomoyo started, hearing Sakura take a step away, and herself doing the same.

"2…" Sakura said, slowly, taking another step away. Tomoyo did as well. **(A/N: Imagine this as one of those draws in the cowboy movies)**

"3!" Both of them shouted, whipping out two boxes and throwing them at each other. Almost if practiced, the boxes landed in their arms at the exact moment. A moment of appreciation passed before they both giggling.

"You'd think we'd outgrow this game!" Tomoyo smiled, as she undid the ribbon on her box. "We've been doing this since our first cowboy movie…in 1st grade!"

"Yes, but who wants to end something so great? We get presents!" Sakura answered blissfully, holding up a bib necklace, adorned with soft pink teardrops delicately hanging by thin silver chains. "It's so pretty!" she gushed, placing it carefully back into the box. "My gift for you isn't as nice…" Sakura pouted.

"You know anything you give me is special to me!" Tomoyo said, distractedly, too busy squeezing out the life of her new teddy bear. It was white, with huge eyes and a bow tied around its neck. "It's adorable!"

"I know! But guess what else it is? It's a hidden camera!" Sakura whispered in her ear. Both of them slyly winked at each other, wiggling their eyebrows. They'd put the bear in Kero's drawer later.

"Anyway, that necklace is for the dance!" Tomoyo said, settling into a more feminine position.

At the mention of the dance, Sakura looked away and blushed. "O-oh, thank you!" Hesitating for a moment, she continued, "Why do you think Syaoran asked me to the dance? I mean, I set up the entire contest for him to pick someone!" But before Tomoyo could answer, the pieces set into place in her brain, and she yelled, "THAT BRAT! He thinks he can get away with not getting a date by going with me? Ooohhh… I'll pair him up with _somebody_ by the end of that dance!" She twitched.

Tomoyo sweatdropped from the opposite side of the room, as she was blown back in Sakura's sudden burst of rage. "U-u-um… If you say so, Sakura!" she cautiously said. She'll leave it up to Syaoran to reveal his little secret.

After an awkward moment, Tomoyo got up and took out Sakura's dress. It was on the fine line between a formal dress and evening wear. **(A/N: Rather than describe it, here's link to what I imagine her dress to be: http:// mistblossom . deviantart . com/art/A-Dress-Design-I-145955762****[take out all the spaces])** "Put it on! The dance is in three hours!"

Sakura obliged, slipping into the bathroom. Once she was in the safe confines away from her beloved friend, she made faces into the mirror, and asked her reflection if it really takes 3 hours for two girls to dress. Remembering the incident with the other dress, however, she slid into the dress carefully, and looked at herself. She looked…pretty. Smiling, she stepped out…and flinched. There were at least a dozen cameras set up outside her bathroom now, going off. "T-t-tomoyo, thanks again for the dress. But why are there so many cameras?"

"So I get a shot of every angle!" Tomoyo explained, while scrambling to each camera checking out the pictures taken. "I'm such a good designer!" she praised herself.

"You are!" Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiling.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's wrist and sat her on her chair. She grabbed a comb, a curling iron, and a huge hibiscus red flower clip. After an eternity, Tomoyo looked her over, and grinned with satisfaction. "Make up time!" she squealed. Her announcement was death tolls to Sakura's ears. Granting Tomoyo permission, however, she obediently let Tomoyo smear mascara on her eyelashes. Her eye lids were lightly covered in different shades of pink eye shadow, and a little white at her tear ducts. A dab of lip gloss, and Tomoyo was done.

Squinting her eyes suspiciously, she asked, "That's it? Nothing else? Really?"

"Yup! You don't need a lot of make up! In fact, I could have left your face alone, but since you were so obedient, and it was so tempting…" Tomoyo replied. Before Sakura could react, she clawed blindly at the table behind her, and picked up the earrings. She carefully helped Sakura put them in. As a final touch, she dug into her purse for a perfume bottle. Squirting it into the air, she pushed Sakura through the light mist. Sniffing the air with content, she smelled a sweet cross between cherry blossoms and strawberries. "All done!"

Sakura stepped into the bathroom again, and gasped. It appeared that the flower was tucked behind her ear, and her hair was in large soft ringlets. Her eyes were slightly shimmering with a pink glow, and her lips were the perfect extent of shininess. She hugged her friend tightly, trying to transfer all gratitude. Tomoyo beamed. Mission accomplished! _If Syaoran doesn't tell Sakura tonight..._

"Your turn, Tomoyo!" Sakura cried out. _Hehehe…my turn to play…_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! All comments welcomed! **


	11. The Perfect Night

**So I finally moved my lazy butt to Word to finish up the story. I'm debating if I should add an epilogue... Should I?**

**Also, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, as I didn't feel like proof reading it. And I also apologize if this doesn't meet your expectations for the last chapter.**

**RxR!**

Tomoyo was a breeze to ready up for the formal. In 2 minutes flat, she had her dress and her make up on. Armed with a curling iron in one hand and an enthusiastic Sakura in the other, her hair was tied back in an elegant up-do, with a couple strands framing her face. Tomoyo carefully curled the strands around her face into bouncy ringets, and Sakura helped her curl some of the hair hanging from the bun.

"Put on your shoes honey!" Tomoyo called behind her shoulder as she scurried through her bag. Lots of clanking was heard, and Sakura considered what could be in such a small bag. Tomoyo surfaced with a triumphant smile. In her hand…was a camera. "I haven't used a camera in ages! Video cameras are so much more useful!" Yet, she still seemed adept at using the camera, freezing time through her seemingly thought out pictures. Sakura took several of Tomoyo as well.

After their picture taking phase of the night, Tomoyo and Sakura headed out the door, to be stopped by Sakura's dad and Tomoyo's mother, both whom wanted pictures of themselves. Extending the picture taking phase, the best friends posed and smiled for their parents before officially leaving for the formal.

_What a perfect day to a perfect night!_ Sakura thought to herself, feeling beyond content. A full moon smiled upon them, guarding them from any dangers that may be in a town late at night.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura spoke up, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want, Sakura!"

"You know Syaoran?"

Tomoyo's eyes shone with glee, as she sneaked her video camera out of a hidden pocket in her dress. It was a small spy camera, and before Sakura said anything, Tomoyo kicked her shoes off.

"Ah! I knew that shoe was too loose!" Tomoyo exclaimed, a little over the top.

"But you kicked…" Sakura began before dismissing the occurrence.

As Tomoyo bent down to put her shoe back on, she tucked the camera on one of her earrings. "What about Syaoran?"

"Well, when he asked me to the formal, I was surprised!" Sakura mused, apparently filing through her deepest feelings for the first time. "But I think I felt happy, too. I'm not sure what it was. I can't help but compare the feeling I had towards Yukito! Well, the part that wasn't like towards my father. And when he said that we're going as friends, I felt relieved, but a little sad as well…It's so confusing! Do you know what it is? I'm not sick, am I?"

Tomoyo smiled her reassuring smile. "Sakura, I believe in you! Just smile and you'll figure it out!"

Sakura pouted at this indirect answer, but accepted it and moved towards the growing image of the school.

The first thing that Sakura noticed was that the dance was outside. Strings of glowing lights, blending in with the stars of the night sky, were hanging from nearly invisible poles scattered around the field. The grass was cut to a soft carpet of softness worthy of bare feet. The ground was pretty compacted though, supporting the thin heels several girls (including Stacey) chose to wear.

The second thing she noticed was Syaoran standing next to Eriol, holding an untouched cup of punch. He hadn't noticed her yet, and his eyes were darting around. She giggled at his confusion.

"ERIOL!" Tomoyo shouted, waving her hands. Both boys turned their heads and walked calmly (cough) to the girls.

"Eriol!" Sakura greeted, hugging him. Pushing aside feelings of uncertainty, she squeezed Syaoran as usual. "Good evening Syaoran!" she recited, smiling big.

If she was looking at Eriol, and not Syaoran, she would have noticed Eriol glaring at the DJ, and not be so confused when the happy music with a beat changed to a slow dance song. Eriol pulled a love struck Tomoyo, temporarily distracted by her own love interest from Sakura, into a dance in the crowd of eighth graders dancing.

If she was looking closer at the DJ, she would have realized that he and his assistant was Touya and Yukito, both watching Sakura intently, one to make sure she didn't get hurt and the other to make sure she was happy. (Your pick of which intention belongs to who.)

If she wasn't distracted by the cuteness of Tomoyo and Eriol dancing, she would have noticed Syaoran hyperventilating, getting the courage to…

"Sakura, may I have this dance?" Syaoran asked, taking her hand and bowing. The bowing was Eriol's idea, who claimed it would definitely make Sakura smile. And indeed, he was correct, as Sakura blushed lightly, giggled, and hug him gently.

"Of course you may!"

Syaoran pulled her to a more quiet corner, near a sakura tree, and danced. The moonlight filtered through the tree branches, making the moment a cliché, but romantic nevertheless, moment. Sakura, as usual, didn't notice, and simply enjoyed the moment with her (second only to Tomoyo) best friend.

"Sakura, can I tell you something?" Syaoran mumbled with his head bowed. He pulled away from Sakura, and faced the tree.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked wide-eyed and worried. _Is he sick?_

"Sakura…Sakura…" Syaoran whispered, "I-I-I…"

Sakura took a step closer, leaning her head as close to his mouth as she could. He was talking so softly. "You what? You can tell me, don't worry."

"I…I. Love…You…" Syaoran finally whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

Sakura took a stunned step back, and just froze.

Syaoran froze as well, his heart and ears yearning to hear an "I love you too." But he heard nothing. He only heard the sound of her soft short breaths. His eyes cast downward, but he turned around and smiled at her. "It's alright."

Stacey interrupted the moment, pulling Syaoran away from Sakura. "Syaoo!" she squealed, "You're so far away from the party! Come dance with me!"

Even after being rejected, she still didn't give up. She had convinced herself that Syaoran chose Sakura out of pity, and was now carrying Syaoran through the motions of the current dance.

Sakura, now alone, walked numbly to the tree and sat on one of its supporting roots. _What is this? He…he said he loves me! What do I feel? I feel…happy, I think. But I feel so confused!_ Sakura looked up to see Syaoran limply dancing with Stacey, and then looked at Tomoyo dancing with Eriol. "_Just smile, and you'll be okay!" _Tomoyo had said.

So she smiled.

And she figured it out.

"I want to be like Tomoyo and Eriol with Syaoran. I want something more than friendship. But I think I feel something more than what Stacey feels for him. Do I love him too?" she murmured to herself. She glanced back at Syaoran who managed to give Stacey off to another willing boy and was leaning on a pole, looking at the moon.

Surprising herself, Sakura jumped up and sprinted over to Syaoran, her dress whipping behind her quietly. The grass muffled what should be the clickity clack of her heels, and she ran and ran…

And she tackled Syaoran, both of them falling into the grass.

"Syaoran…I love you too!" she whispered in his chest, and she turned her head up to see Syaoran propping himself up on his elbows, looking at her.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked, unsure of this sudden response.

Sakura just clung onto him in response.

No sweet kiss under the moonlight, no overly special display of love, but this was more than Sakura's romantic fantasy could ever be. Just lying under a string of lights framing the moon on her loved one was the most beautiful moment she could ever imagine. And of course, Syaoran felt the same way.

This really was, the perfect end to the perfect night of the…

**Eighth ****Grade**** Formal.**

_Fin_

* * *

**Hoped you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

********

**A/N:**

**Uhh?**

**Whhaatt?**

******I just got a review from **

judith maye bolico

****

**saying**

"i have shared the story...you mind?"

**I'm sorry for being stupid, but would someone please explain what sharing the story is?**

**I'm sorry for alerting everyone on my story alert...**


	13. Preview to Sequel

**ukatoemina,**

**I was bored one day and decide, hey, how's fanfiction? Looking over my reviews, I decided, let's go ahead and do this request! So I'm starting a story called, "How to Hook Up," in continuation to this story. Here's a preview!**

**Thanks for the idea! Stacey will come into the story for your entertainment as well. :)**

"Dude." Eriol started, slamming one of his hands next to Syaoran's head. "It's been three months. Why won't you ask Sakura out? Tomoyo's getting uneasy with the lack of occasions to make dresses!"

"Huh?" Syaoran blinked, confused. "Ask…her out? But don't you do that to get to know someone? Me and Sakura already know that we love each other."

"But don't you want to show her that you still like her? No one can tell that you guys are going out. Oh well, I suppose you're not going out, seeing that you haven't asked her out yet." Eriol sighed dramatically, looking up into the distance.

"Ah-ah-ah…But-ah…" Syaoran stumbled over his words, obviously never having thought of that before.

"Of course, if you rather not, I could always find someone else to show her a good time." Eriol tossed the comment carelessly.

"What? No! I'll do it!" Syaoran rushed out. "Uhm…But uh, how exactly do you ask a girl out?"


End file.
